Together Forever
by thestralriver17938
Summary: Bring on the Feels! This one is set in the end of Jamie and Sirius' Seventh Year. It's kind of... sad? Yeah, I guess that's the right word. Enjoy!


**I found this on my laptop after completely fogetting about it. This was actually going to be the ending to the series, but I decided against it. It would just be cruel. So here you go. Some feels for you.**

**Together Forever**

"Sirius," I whispered, trying to wake my sleeping boyfriend. We've just spent our last night at Hogwarts together in the Room of Requirement, and now it was time to say goodbye to the magnificent castle.

He murmured some nonsense and carried on sleeping. I let out a slight chuckle at his quiet snores and began to prod him with my finger. Normally, I would simply get up and let him sleep but in this instance I was trapped under his heavy, muscular arm, not to mention that our legs were completely tangled together.

Finally, Sirius' eyes opened and said boy glared mockingly at me.

"You could have found a better way to wake me instead of giving me a bruise with that constant poking," He muttered in a sleepy tone.

"What? You mean like this?" I asked innocently, before leaning forward in our embrace and gently kissing his lips. Though it may have started off innocent, the kiss quickly turned into a much more heated and passionate snog on the bed.

Once we finally broke away, Sirius was hovering over me with his arms on either side of my head, keeping his weight off me.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"You're not so bad either," I joked.

I was just about to say something else, but Sirius' sudden words made me freeze.

"_Marry me._"

"Are you serious," I asked after a short pause.

"Of course I am. Sirius Orion Black, to be more precise," He smirked, giving me a flirty wink.

"You're such a bum!" I laughed.

"_Bum?_ Did you really just call me a _bum_?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Sirius laughed, finally rolling off me and starting to get dressed. He didn't even mention his previous words.

However, I couldn't help but think about them as I too began to get ready. Did Sirius really want to marry me, or did he simply get caught up in the moment? Or was it simply a joke? I mean, sure, we've been in an on and off relationship for quite a few months now, but isn't this too soon? Could such a relationship last long, or simply fall into pieces within a year or two? I may have known Sirius for roughly eight years now, not to mention I was completely in love with him for three, but I can't be sure that he feels the same way.

I looked at him just in time to see him pull on a white blouse the room supplied him with, as I'd taken his (don't ask me why, I just really love wearing his clothes... It's a girl thing, I guess) and I couldn't help but think how lucky I am to call this man mine. But then again, he does have, of had a reputation of a womaniser. Before me, the longest he could keep a girlfriend was two weeks and yet we've been together for quite a long time now. And yet I still caught girls giving him looks, even girls who'd already been with him, and I don't mean looks of hate. I was jealous, I guess, and I think I had the right to be. He could drop me any moment for a prettier girl, though somewhere deep inside I knew he would never do that. I could not imagine life without him.

"Is there something on my face," He asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I blushed slightly when I realised I zoned out and was staring at him for merlin knows how long.

"No," I replied, buttoning up the last buttons of the blouse and pulling on my skirt (and noticing Sirius watching me with a predatory glint in his eyes but choosing to ignore it), "Let's go."

* * *

"Jay, is everything alright?" James asked half way through breakfast, "You've been awfully quiet all morning."

"Just thinking," I replied, not meeting his eyes.

"About what," Asked Lily.

I didn't reply, but instead gazed at my two great friends out of the corner of my eye. I still couldn't believe James and Lily were finally together, although I was pretty sure that once James stopped being a git, Lily would come running to him. I couldn't help but wonder if either of them were having such thoughts as I was, though as I looked at them I couldn't mistake the looks of pure and unstoppable love in their eyes, and I knew that they would never even think about not loving the other. Unlike Sirius and me, the two never had a single fight and I envied them for it. Sirius and I couldn't go a week without having a row, sometimes ending our relationship only to get back together two days later.

"Jamie, You've zoned out again," Remus whispered from beside me.

I grinned apologetically and joined in with the current conversation about what we'll miss the most about the school.

James was telling us a hilarious story about how he was walking around the school at night in his third year and decided to play a trick on Mrs Norris, when Sirius leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You still haven't given me an answer."

"To what?" I asked, still laughing from James' story.

"You couldn't have already forgotten."

I think I had an idea as to what he was talking about, and my heart sped up as I thought about it, but just in case I was wrong I decided to play dumb.

"Honestly, no idea," I said.

"I see how it is. Maybe if I repeat it, it'll stick in your mind."

In a quick movement, Sirius jumped off the bench to stand beside me.

"JAMIE WHITE," He exclaimed, making the entire hall fall silent and turn to watch him, "Love of my life! I want you to know that although we constantly fight and don't always get on, I've loved you since I was thirteen, though I didn't necessarily know it at the time. You are the one person I wouldn't trade for anything in the whole wide world and I can't stand being without you." To my shock and the shock of all people around, Sirius fell to one knee and out of his pocket produced a small, velvet box. Opening it, Sirius revealed the most beautiful aquamarine ring I've seen in my life. I couldn't speak, I was so moved, so I had to settle for nodding furiously as a reply. Putting the box aside, Sirius pulled me into a passionate kiss, proving just how much he loved me. I was oblivious to the applauding and whistling students all around us, for all that mattered right now was Sirius, and the perfection of this moment.

* * *

"I GOT IN!" I screamed, running down into the living room where Ivy and Sirius were sat, "I'M IN THE AUROR PROGRAMME!"

"That's amazing!"Sirius exclaimed, picking me up and spinning around.

"Congrats Jay," Ivy winked, "Now, I got to go to see your brothers, and while I'm gone, you two promise me something." We nodded for her to continue and she tapped the dining table saying, "No sex where we eat," And immediately disapparated.

I blushed bright red while Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right," Sirius grinned, wiggling his eyebrows making me, too, laugh out loud.

"As much as I'd love to, I have to get to work."

"You're already starting?" He asked with wide eyes, "We've only left Hogwarts last week!"

"I know right! I'm so excited!" I squealed, giving my fiance a final hug and kiss.

"So where exactly do you have to go?"

"They sent a portkey," I said, lifting the small badge with the Auror logo on it, "It should activate any time soon."

"Well be careful then," He said.

Seconds later, the badge glowed blue and just before disappearing, I managed to shout "I LOVE YOU!" to Sirius.

I straight away dropped the act and let the fake badge drop to the floor. I didn't need to look up, for I knew who was standing just in front of me.

"Good morning Jemmia," Lord Voldemort said. For once, he was alone. No welcome party, just me and him, "I see you received my letter."

"Obviously," I muttered with a slight shake of the voice.

Voldemort was quiet for a moment, before he spoke once again, "The older you get, the weaker you become." Without looking up, I knew he began to circle me, "When you were eleven, you stood proud and tall; fought back when I spoke to you. When you were fifteen, you were scared, yet you still managed to escape. And now, here you stand, an eighteen-year-old witch, scared to look into my eyes." Even at those words, I still refused to look up, because the last thing I wanted was Lord Voldemort seeing me cry, "And this is why I finally decided to get rid of you."

I stiffled a sob, just as a powerful cruciatus cure made me fall to the ground, screaming.

"And even now you scream!" Voldemort shouted, not lifting the curse, "You're weak!"

The pain finally came to an end, but I didn't pick myself off the ground. I knew what was going to happen anyway, so why fight it?

Sirius... That's what I started to think about. I knew that the fact I came here would pain him greatly, which is why I left him a message on our bed. He needs to know why I did this.

I filled my mind with memories of Sirius, as well as all the other marauders. For they were what I wanted to think about in my last moments.

Just as I brought to mind the image of all of my best friends, the green light hit and I never thought again.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

I should eat, but I couldn't. I could barely walk, speak or breateh, that's how much pain I was in. And there was only one thought on my mind, and that thought was Jamie.

It's been just over three days since I last saw her; since I found the letter on her bed and shortly later some death eater disposed her body just outside our house, her body so mangled up it was barely recognizable.

I think people came to visit me, but I never remember those visits. I spend so much time thinking about what could have happened if I didn't let her go that day, or if I realised that it's impossible for such a young witch to get such a job so soon after finishing her education.

I stroked the necklace I gave her when we were fifteen; when I first told her I loved her.

She left it on our bed along with a letter addressed to me. I took the said letter out of my pocket and looked over it once again. It was crumpled up from being read so often, but I just couldn't stop. It's Jamie's last message to the world, and as much as I hated it, I just couldn't bring myself to throw the letter away. Some of the words were smudged from all the times I cried over it, but I could still read it, although even if I couldn't, I had the entire letter memorised already.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I heard this is what people do. Leave notes. I'm not sure if this is a suicide though, walking to my own death... I'm writing this because soon I'm going to die. It's not a letter from the Auror Programme that I got this morning, as I will probably tell you. Remember our third year, when the black eagle with blood red eyes delivered me a letter sealed with a dark mark? Well the same eagle appeared in our room today when you were having breakfast, holding the same envelope with the same seal. _

_The message of the letter was different though. He said that he's finally gotten bored of me. He no longer needs me because I'm becoming weak, and it's time to get rid of me. We were being watched all this time, and they know everything about us. They could walk in any moment and take you or Ivy away, unless I come. _

_I know what you're probably thinking. 'We could have hid. Dumbledore could have done it.' I know he could, but sooner or later Voldemort would get to us. Get to you. I did this to protect you because I really know what he's capable of, and hunting you down and killing in front of my own eyes would be no problem what so ever._

_I love you. I love you so much, and don't you dare ever think I don't. We once said we'll be together forever, and I guess this is forever for me. You're a wonderful man and you'll easily find someone to have instead of me. Promise me something though. Don't ever feel bad if you fall in love with someone, and don't dare think you're betraying me. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and my biggest regret is that I didn't get to marry you. Please, don't cry after me because this was my choice. I wanted to protect you, and right now I am. I just wish we got more time together._

_I know this is probably hard on you, but I'll have you know it's hard on me too. I'm going to have to put up an act, because I want to somehow say goodbye and not just disappear without seeing you the last time. I wish I didn't have to lie to you, but I know that I had to or you wouldn't let me go._

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_This is my final goodbye,_

_know that I love you._

_Jamie._

_'I love you too,'_ I thought, stuffing the letter back into my pocket, _'And I always will.'_


End file.
